


Smoking Breaks

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cigarettes, F/M, Smoking, Toronto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: Weeks later and smoking together every Wednesday becomes their ritual.





	Smoking Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a crack pairing but now I think I really like these two together. Help.

The street corner three blocks from his office and four blocks from hers holds the closest ashtray in the vicinity. So thus, it becomes the place where they meet.

Because every Wednesday, Rico Brzenska smokes one (or sometimes more) cigarettes before her lunch breaks ends. As of recent weeks, Levi has started to do the same as well.

He met her by pure chance, as he originally spent his daily smoking sessions alone. He would often burn through his handful of smokes with short breaths.

When Levi originally saw her on the first Wednesday, Rico was only standing a few steps away from him, enjoying her cigarette alone. But as the weeks passed, the space between them decreased.

It was only by the third week of[SMOKING TOGETHER THAT](https://fight-for-your-write.tumblr.com/post/160269563308/levi-ackerman-rico-brzenska-smoking-breaks#98795740) Rico finally spoke to him. She asked him for a light, and by social convention, Levi agreed.

Weeks later and smoking together every Wednesday becomes their ritual.

Over packs of Benson and Hedges or Du Maurier’s, Levi gets to know Rico Brzenska better.

[SHE’S A LAWYER](https://fight-for-your-write.tumblr.com/post/160269563308/levi-ackerman-rico-brzenska-smoking-breaks#36010548)working at a firm just down the street. She was born and raised in Poland, but moved to Canada to study law. Student exchange programs brought her from Szczecin to Vancouver to get a good feel for the country.

Rico thinks Toronto is an interesting place and finds it more comfortable than Montreal. The French-speakers are not as gratuitous as they are back where she studied, though there still are a bunch of people who she feels as if she has to speak French with.

Levi makes things easier for her. He[SPEAKS TO HER](https://fight-for-your-write.tumblr.com/post/160269563308/levi-ackerman-rico-brzenska-smoking-breaks#93686383) in English, because that’s the language she’s the most comfortable with. Rico often feels the need to hide her native accent in French, English is a little more comfortable for her.

Rico Brzenska is an interesting woman. She smokes sparingly compared to him, but still makes the time to meet him on their street corner every afternoon.

She could easily swear in Polish, but she chooses to curse in English so he knows exactly what she’s thinking.

She claims that she used to take in a two packs of Benson and Hedges a day before cutting down to a few coffin nails a week. _(Levi tried her preferred brand once. She has good tastes, but Du Maurier’s will always taste like home to him.)_

Rico is very blunt, honest, like a breath of fresh air into his lungs. Every thought she tells him is laced with logic, backed up by determination, and fuelled with stubbornness. Even if they don’t agree on a certain topic, Rico will listen to Levi’s point but keep her own standing strong. She will only give in if there’s no other option.

Rico Brzenska is intriguingly fascinating. Levi wonders if it’s worth asking to meet her in a place that isn’t their smoky little corner. There is a pub a few blocks down where the bartenders don’t care if someone lights up.

However, Rico’s schedule seems packed.

Whenever the watch on her wrist reads 1:30, Rico disposes of her cigarette and heads back to her office. Levi, on the other hand, finds[THE NEED TO](https://fight-for-your-write.tumblr.com/post/160269563308/levi-ackerman-rico-brzenska-smoking-breaks#28996554) get back too.

It’s already bad that his boss bothers him for smelling like burnt garbage every time he heads back into his office. Levi shouldn’t be giving out more reasons for him to be bothered.

But even with their limited meetings, Levi remains intrigued by a lawyer named Rico Brzenska. He has yet to come across a Wednesday afternoon where he didn’t come to the street corner in anticipation.


End file.
